nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nova Aurorae
Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nova Aurorae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 10:29, November 21, 2009 :Welcome! If there is anything I can help you with, I'll be pleased to do so. 10:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey there Christina! You can become a citizen if you're here for 4 days or more, and if you have made 50 edits that contributed to our wiki. I also suggest you buy yourself a house (it's free) in one of our towns or cities. On the Main Page these places or listed. 11:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! ::::Oh, and if you say something on one of our talk pages (such as this one), you can sign using these: ~~~~. And it's also rather easy to use these colons (:::) to converse. 11:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Gotcha Christina 11:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Welcome! You need a place to live in, don't you? --Bucurestean 14:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Christina already lives in the neighboring Bayside :) 14:19, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You know, Little Europe is way better ^^ --Bucurestean 14:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I really appreciate your suggestion, Bucurestean! I'll def get my second house in Little Europe. :) Christina Evans 17:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship Hey Christina. If you want you can become a Lovian citizen. You will just have to answer these formalities: * Full name, including given name, surname and possible middle names? * Gender: female/male? Further on, I'd like to tell you it is preferable to edit less frequently on the same articles in a very short time. I know you very much wanted those 50 edits (and more), but it is easier for other users to watch your contributions if you choose to do many edits at once. Do you understand? So, when editing, you might want to press "Preview" instead of "Save page". 07:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry about that, I'll be sure to preview first from now on. Christina Evans 07:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay . We're all here to learn, isn't it. Well, have you found a name? :) 07:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::mhmm, I'd like to use the name I've been using for 17 years! "Christina Kay Evans" Christina Evans 08:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Very nice. You see, I just have to ask this out of formality. Female, I suppose? 08:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yup Christina Evans 08:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations then, you're a citizen . 08:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! :) Christina Evans 08:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Article Don't forget you already made ''this'' article about yourself. I suggest you put all general information about your Lovian life on that page and save your user page for more personal things. 08:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Becoming member? Wanting to become member of the Walden Libertarian Party? Pierlot McCrooke 12:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Pierlot, mm.. I have no interest in politics for now, "but," joining a party wouldn't hurt. Count me in :) Christina Evans 15:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Congresswoman, something for you? As a citizen, you can run for Member of the Congress. Interested? >>> Forum:Federal elections (candidacies until December 31). 14:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your suggestion Dimi, I'll think about it :) Christina Evans 02:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey! -- 09:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Arthur, nice to meet u! Christina Evans 05:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey hey hey! Are you from my beloved United States, if I may ask? -- 13:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Seriously? you are from US too? I thought everyone here were pan-European nationalists from Benelux! I'm serious XD Christina Evans 20:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC)